Cities of the World
by Fictionalities
Summary: If the countries are people, why not the cities? Meet the major cities of the world. They have formed three alliances, the North American Major Cities, or NAMC; the European City Alliance, or ECA; and the Major Asian City Group, AKA MACG. They often compete to disrupt the world meetings, and complete chaos ensues! Any OC's are welcome! Again, I take any suggestions.
1. Chapter 1

_**North America**_

 _ **Hey everyone! NEW FIC WOOT! So, this one is gonna be fun. Welcome to my complete and utter chaos fic. *maniacal laughter***_

 _ ***cough hack cough***_

 _ **Sorry.**_

"Everyone hurry up!" called a boy with a Brooklyn accent. He straightened his flat-billed cap atop his dark brown curls.

With a thunder of footsteps, his siblings came running down the stairs. There was Nashville, wearing a cut off plaid shirt, and jean shorts. Her long blonde hair was flowing behind her, right into Seattle's face. Seattle wore her usual black raincoat, and was whacking L.A. and San Francisco on the head. The two boys wore identical tank tops and board shorts, making it even harder to tell the difference.

"NEW YORK! Nashville's taken my tie!" called a boy in a tux.

"Because you pulled my hair!" Nashville called, her voice drawling.

"I didn't! Seattle did!" Washington D.C. yelled.

"Shut up shut up shut up all of you just shut up." Seattle muttered.

The siblings continued fighting. NYC and Seattle exchanged a glance, and they both took a deep breath.

"SHUT UP!" screamed the two eldest teens. They dragged the cities into the van, and New York jumped into the driver's seat. Seattle pulled out a laptop, and the siblings all went quiet.

"Okay, so the world meeting's in NYC, which is like a 3 minute drive, so get ready. Cali twins, do you have the glitter bomb?" Seattle asked. The twins nodded, wicked smiles on their faces. "Okay, D.C. you stay here and keep lookout for Russia." D.C. nodded."Yorkie," Seattle said.

"Don't call me Yorkie." New York said, glaring at Seattle in the rearview mirror.

Seattle sighed. "Fine, Yankee, you keep the van on."

"Guys?" Nashville said.

"Yes?" The California twins asked.

"Are we meeting Vancouver, Ontario, Mexico City and Cancun there?"

"Yep."Seattle closed the laptop. "We're here guys, let's do this."

"Where are they?" America muttered, glancing at his watch. The cities were late.

"SUP, MOTHERFUCKERS?" screamed a loud voice, making the countries assembled jump. "NEW YORK CITY HERE, BRINGING CHAOS TO STUPID ASS COUNTRIES!" New York City burst through the doors, running over to America. "Sup, big bro?"

"NYC, bro!" America fist bumped the teen. "Everyone here?"

"You tell me!" New York pointed at the doorway, where the California twins wheeled in a large machine.

"Take cover, big bro!" yelled L.A., or was it San Fran? Either way, one of the twins tackled America to the ground as the bomb went off, covering everyone in glitter.

"HOLA, MI AMIGOS! MEXICO CITY!" screamed a Mexican boy from the doorway, covering anyone unlucky enough to be within range in paintballs. "HAH THAT'S WHAT YOU GET SPAIN!"He threw the gun at Spain, and ran, dragging New York with him.

"Big brother Canada, let's go!" Vancouver said. "Hurry!" He pulled the glitter covered nation up and ran. Ontario followed, dropping the wrench he had been using to open a water pipe. Once they got outside, the pipe exploded, covering everyone in the meeting room in glitter.

"You idiots. Why'd you bring Canada?" Seattle yelled from the van, ushering the cities in.

"Shut up, Rainy!" Ontario said "DRIVE CANCUN!" Cancun, now in the driver's seat hit the gas.

As they sped away, with a shaking Canada in the back, Seattle pulled out her phone, and called their rival, Paris. She held up a business card she had had made for them as the phone rang. It read 'North American Major Cities: Chaos Aficionados'. "Hey Paris?" she said when the city picked up.

"Yes?" Paris said.

"If you can make more chaos than that, you win." She hung up. This should be fun.

* * *

Woot! Thanks for reading! Anyone have a city they wanna include? Try to keep them relatively major. Bye guys, and good day!


	2. UPDATE: I'm sick!

_***UPDATE***_

Hey everyone, sorry to change all this, but me and Lilly just read all your reviews and we are SO grateful! THANK YOU!

Anyway, since I'm too sick to function, here's a list of the cities in the ECA, and a bit about them!

( *F* means female, otherwise, male)

 _ **ECA**_

*F* London: Hello, I'm London. Ow, get off of me, Paris! Anyway, I'm from England (who's a douche by the way) and I really enjoy screwing up his life!

*F* Paris: Oooooops, sorry, London! Bonjour, I'm Paris, I enjoy clothes, cooking, annoying British people like Papa, shopping, annoying British people, clothes, oh and did I say annoying British people?

Dublin:Shut up, all of you. I'm Dublin. Now go away.

Venice: Ciao! Sorry about Dublin, he's... reclusive. I'm Venice, and I cook SOOOO much better than Paris

*F* Barcelona: Hola! I'm Barcelona! I like to annoy Padre! Wow, look everyone's here! Hola!

All:Shut up, Barcelona.

Barcelona: Oh, okay.

Copenhagen: Aw, don't be so hard on her! I'm Copenhagen, from Denmark. I like... well... everything, like... um... cheese.


	3. Chapter 2

**Europe**

 _ **Hey guys! Thanks to Bisexual Cookie and that one anonymous reader for the ideas! I'll use anything, I swear!**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

"Wake up, Paris! We gotta go!" Barcelona yelled, pulling the covers off of Paris.

"Shut up, Barcelona…" Paris muttered. She stood, however, and glared at the short Spanish girl. Paris's blonde hair was up in a bun, since they all had decided to sleep in their clothes so they could be ready. _They_ were the other members of the ECA; London, Dublin, Venice, and Copenhagen.

"Hey, remember? Copenhagen said to be nicer to me!" Barcelona jumped around the room, her red sundress swishing around her knees. She tightened her short brown ponytail, and skipped out of the room.

"Ugh." Paris smoothed out her pink shirt, and pulled on combat boots over her silver skinny jeans. Half the time, she was arguing with London, the other half, trying to get something done. She heard a crash, and sighed. "STOP BREAKING THINGS!" she yelled into the hall. They were a handful, but hey, they could cause some chaos when they wanted to.

* * *

America prodded China in the chest.

"C'mon, _old man_! You honestly think your little video game obsessed EMO could take my epic New York and Seattle? _PLEASE!"_

China raised an eyebrow at him, as if offended. "Oh,aru? I would like to point out that he is bigger than New York by FAR, and is NEARLY HALF AS OLD AS YOU, LITTLE BOY, ARU!"

"Little...? I'm 239!"

"I'm over _4,000 years old_! So you shouldn't be disrespecting your _elder_ , aru!" China exclaimed.

"NEW YORK COULD KICK YOUR SCRAWNY LITTLE FLOWER FLAG BOY'S BUTT!"

"HONG KONG WOULD DESTROY YOUR DISRESPECTFUL, BAD MOUTHED, HORRIBLY RAISED IDIOT!"

"WELL, SEATTLE'S GONNA BEAT THAT PATHETIC LITTLE JERK!"

Hong Kong and New York City stood side by side, watching their older brothers skeptically. They turned and looked at each other, speaking in unison.

"This is gonna _totally_ suck..."

* * *

Dublin grinned out the window of the train. He couldn't believe that in America, they _didn't have trains_. He jumped when his phone began buzzing. He pulled it out, and answered it. "Hello?"

"Hey, Dublin!" New York yelled.

"Oh, hi!" Dublin grinned even wider, if that was possible. "What's up?"

"Hey, so Big Bro and China just got in a huge fight… So me and Rainy-"

"WHAT DID I SAY?" Seattle's voice yelled.

"Sorry, me and _Seattle_ have to fight Hong Kong. Ugh." New York said.

"So… you want me to help?" Dublin asked.

"Yep. Dude, it's tomorrow. Get over here as soon as you're done. Oh, and BRING PARIS! Hong Kong _hates_ Paris!" New York hung up.

Dublin sighed, and then continued looking out the window. He saw the giant conference building come into view, and grabbed his bag, yelling "LET'S GO, LET'S GO, WE GOT 5 MINUTES!"

"SHUT UP, DUBLIN!" came the reply.

"We gotta go guys!" he said, dragging Venice out of her seat.

"Fine…" said Venice, who had been sleeping.

* * *

"So, what are you saying?" England yelled. "That I'm an idiot who can't make a trade agreement?"

"Um, yeah. That's literally what I just said, England." America said, glaring at China.

 _BOOM!_

The doors to the conference room blasted open, and all the countries turned. _Not again_ … they thought.

"Ciao!" Venice skipped in, wearing a black cat suit. "I'd duck if I were you!" She hit the ground, and the countries looked behind her at Dublin, London, and Copenhagen, holding large, black devices.

They tossed them into the room, and then hit the ground, as Venice had done. The devices exploded with a loud guitar chord. The nations all collapsed, knocked out cold. Barcelona skipped in, holding a basket of letters. She put one on each nation's chest, and skipped back out with the empty basket. Paris ran in, holding another stack of letters, and dumped them onto France.

"Let's go!" Paris said, and dragged London and Copenhagen out. Dublin pulled out a can of black spray paint, shook it, and sprayed 'ECA: The BEST cities EVER!', then, as an afterthought, sprayed 'Screw you, England'.

"Dammit, Dublin, they're gonna wake up soon!" yelled London, and Dublin ran out, after kicking England in the gut.

Venice pulled out her green phone, and called Tokyo. "Hey, your turn. We LITERALLY knocked them out cold."

" _Hai._ I've got everything planned." Tokyo said, and hung up.

"AWWW, VENICE, I WANTED TO CALL HER!" Yelled Barcelona.

"Shut up, Barcelona."

"Okay."


	4. Chapter 3

**_Asia_**

 ** _Ari: Woo! Are you guys ready? YEAH ASIA! Well, I gotta do a disclaimer, since I haven't been. You know what? Seattle, you do it._**

 ** _Seattle: Ugh. Fictionalities does in no way own Hetalia. Please enjoy, and review. Have a good day. Can I go now? I've got a Seahawks game to go to._**

 ** _Ari: Yeah, go on. Enjoy!_**

Tokyo grinned, and screwed the panel onto the machine. She held it up to the light, her long fingers covered in grease and soot. The machine's inner parts worked perfectly, now to put it in the disguise. She slipped the tiny robotic cube into an innocent looking stuffed panda, and stitched it back up, the light casting her shadow on the wall behind her. When it was finished, she gently set it into a box, and tied it up with ribbon. She attached a card, and glued a tiny camera onto the bow, almost unnoticeable under the shimmering red cloth. "It's perfect," she whispered, her soft voice barely reaching her own ears.

"TOKYO? LIKE, COME ON, WE GOTTA GO!" screamed a voice from the hall, making Tokyo jump.

"I'll be right there!" she yelled back. Standing, she straightened her short, pink skirt. With a glance at her tools, she left, putting the box outside her eldest brother China's room. She ran to the bathroom, wiping off the soot and grime from her light blue tank top with a wet towel. She pulled up her kitten knee socks, and ran out to where Hong Kong was waiting. "I'm ready. Let's go."

"What took you so long? Were you, like, making something? Like, one of those stuffed things or something?" Hong Kong asked, following Tokyo out the door.

"Or something." Tokyo grinned, and pulled open the door of a car that was waiting for them. She leaned inside, and Hong Kong saw why guys always did what she said. "Hey, hottie! How about you drive me and my brother to the airport?"

The driver nodded, noticeably staring at Tokyo when she turned to Hong Kong.

"Nii-sama, let's go." Tokyo turned back to the car, her scarlet dyed hair looking like flames. The driver hurriedly got out and opened the door of the car, bowing to Tokyo. "Thanks, hottie." She sat down, and beckoned for Hong Kong to sit.

"You're like, horrible." Hong Kong sat down. He shook his head as Tokyo slammed the glass partition between her and the driver closed.

"Hey, it's not my fault they do what I say!" She grinned evilly. "Well, I guess it kind of is."

"It's like, entirely your fault, Ayaka! You're evil!" Hong Kong grinned. "And that's why you're so like, good at this."

"Oh, shut up." Tokyo pulled headphones from who knows where, and plugged them into her phone. "Wake me when we're there."

* * *

The countries all were silent, hoping that their World Meeting wouldn't be interrupted again. After a while, they relaxed, and the normal chaos ensued; France flirting with England, said Brit punching France in the face, China beating America on the head with a wok, the normal stuff. Needless to say, nobody but Canada noticed when a pinkish gas came up from the vent. He gulped, and ran out before something bad happened.

Outside the meeting room, Tokyo, Hong Kong and Beijing fiddled with a machine. They whispered furiously and ended up just turning it on full power. They ran down to a waiting van, where Seoul was setting up cameras. She grinned, and pointed to the screens.

* * *

China sighed. Nothing was going right, half the countries were fighting, and the other half had given up, like him. He looked around, bored, and saw a suspicious pink gas streaming from the vents. He paled, and quickly texted Tokyo.

 **From: China-nii;**

 **What did you do?**

 **From: Tokyo-chan;**

 **What? What happened?**

 **From: China-nii;**

 **There's a weird pink gas, aru!**

 **From: Tokyo-chan;**

 **Huh. No idea what that could be! Did you like my gift?**

China winced, and rubbed the spot where the stuffed panda had attacked him.

 **From: China-nii;**

 **You're in so much trouble, aru.**

 **From: Tokyo-chan;**

 **I'm used to it. Oh, some stuff should be happening about now. Bye, Nii-sama!**

China glared at his phone, and looked up, suspicious. _What the heck did she do, aru?_ He glanced at Japan, who was blushing, and staring at France. China gulped, and reluctantly looked over. France was grinning, and had his arm around England, who looked like he was trying not to punch France. When China looked at the rest of the countries, he realized that the pink gas must be an aphrodisiac, and the nations were fighting it with varying levels of success.

"Okay, break! You have 1 hour to rest." Germany yelled. He stood, and left quickly, not looking at any of the countries. France and England left just as fast.

China watched as the countries left in pairs. He pulled out his phone again and texted the cities.

 **From: China;**

 **You all are SO dead when I find you. Especially you, Tokyo, aru!**

 **From: Hong Kong;**

 **Well, you'd have to like find us first!**

 **From: Beijing;**

 **We live with him, Hong Kong, remember?**

 **From: Tokyo;**

 **HAH! I'm good then?**

 **From: China;**

 **No. I'll talk to Japan.**

 **From: Tokyo;**

 **It seems that Japan is currently… spending time… with a certain American. Good luck, Nii-sama!**

 **From: China;**

 **I don't want to know how you know that.**

China glanced up from his phone to see that the room was empty. He sighed, and packed up his stuff, vowing to beat each of the cities on the head with a wok as soon as he saw them.


	5. OC's!

p style="text-align: center;"emstrong*UPDATE*/strong/em/p  
p style="text-align: center;"Lilly here./p  
p style="text-align: center;"I'm so sorry./p  
p style="text-align: center;"I just got a new job, and Ari's been on and off sick.../p  
p style="text-align: center;"But y'all love the story, I guess? That's amazing. Anyway... Here's an OC submitted that I LOVE, THANK YOU to whoever you were, your name was Someone, nice choice./p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongOLSO: Norway's capital/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongHey! I'm Olso, or Inger Thomassen. I LOVE Copenhagen's pastries. He thinks it's creepy but they're REALLY good. Trust me. Since ya can't see me, I've got blonde hair that's super long, like to my waist that's normally pinned up with flowers and stuff, and my eyes are blue! I love making my city more modern and better, so I'll kill you if you get in my way. I will. ANYWAY! I like most cities... I'm really close with the Nordics, and duh Copenhagen is like my best friend. Well, I think so, he thinks I'm creepy... Bye!/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"Well, thank you for that, Olso. You're TOTALLY not gonna get forgotten! Hehe... hehe!/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongOlso: *glares* Don't forget me, Lilly. I'll kill you./strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"OKAY YEP NOT FORGETTING YOU!/p 


End file.
